Captured in a Kiss
by HisPrettyGirl
Summary: He watched as a single tear glided down her blushed cheeks, he stooped down low, and gently placed his mouth over it, capturing it in a kiss.


**Summary**: He watched as a single tear glided down her blushed cheeks, he stooped down low, and gently placed his mouth over it, capturing it in a kiss.

**Author**: HisPrettyGirl

**Pairings**??

**AN:** This is my first one shot, but you guys don't have to be nice for that. Be a bitch for all I care, in fact, if you have something mean to say, say it :D  
Depending on reviews, I might do a sequel, or change into a multi chap. But enjoy, or don't…

Brooke

* * *

She didn't need to see to know that he was in the room, his smell, his presence, his feel, yet she couldn't help but shudder as he laid a soft hand on her shoulder. 

She glanced up at him from the mirror, and he smiled softly, a smile that didn't quite left his lips.

"You look beautiful," He murmured softly against her brown waves.

She nodded silently leaning into his strong frame, placing her hands on his chest. "Thank you," She breathed softly into the black satin on his suit.

He lowered his hands slowly down her bare back; breathing slowly on her neck, "No, no…please…"she suppressed a sigh.

He bent down slowly capturing her lips in to his, and then slowly traced her jaw line with his tongue. He gently rotated his lips onto her neck, to her cheek, to her eyes, to her head.

"We can't…" She said pushing away from him, with her mascara smeared, her eye shad blurred, her lips blue.

A tear dropped out of her eye, slowly streaking down, tickling her cheek. She felt it burn her skin as it glided down her jaw line. He slowly lifted his hand, placing a thumb beneath her cheek, so that the tear glided across his hand. She watched with glazed eyes as the tear ended in a salty pool on his wrist.

"Casey," He brought her into him again, so that her head was tucked into the crook of his neck. He rocked her slowly, "Oh, Case,"

She shook slowly as his hands made their way down her back, gliding gently, she could feel him finger her bra strap through the thin material of the white cotton.

"Derek, don't do this to me," she managed to get out into a hoarse breath.

He pushed away from her all of a sudden, "to you?" He spat, "Don't do this to _you?" _

"Derek, calm down,"

"Don't do what? Exactly what, Case, don't do what to you?"

She gasped softly, the tears glistened against her eye lashes, "Please, try to understand," She whispered and looked at the floor.

Derek dropped his gaze at her, staring her down with his hazel eyes, "Understand? Understand what? That you went of and had sex and now you're pregnant and have to get married? Yeah I understand that clearly…"

She shook her head, "Derek," She cried, "my mom….she really wanted me to…I couldn't…"

He looked at her in disbelief, "You know what, Case, good luck…good luck with everything. I hope things turn out well…"

He turned and walked slowly, when her voice stopped him in his tracks, "It's not his,"

He turned around on the spot, his breath coming out in pants, "what?"

"It's not his," she said silently staring at the ground.

He walked around to her slowly, capturing her eyes with his deep hazel orbs, "Casey?"

"The babies yours ok? It's your damn baby! Damn it, Derek, it's yours…" She cried as convulsions took over her body, and she shook with sobs that clinched her, 'It's yours…"

"Oh god, Case," He said he brought her to him, and held her tight. His hand was on the back of her head, and he shook softly as her sobs racked even his body. "Casey,"

She silenced after a while, as the tears dried up, leaving her to stare blankly ahead, "Oh man, Case…"

He gently pulled her at an arm's length to him, "Why didn't you tell me…?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, and she narrowed them slightly, "You know why,"

"No, Case, I don't,"

She shook her head and turned around so her back was to him, "I couldn't…Derek…you're my step brother for god's sake…that would have been a great conversation to have with my mom and your dad, 'oh and by the way, I'm having a baby with Derek,"

"Casey, damn it, I love you, I want this…don't you?" He whispered softly.

She sighed slowly and made her way towards him, she was right in front of him, and her breath came out slowly warming his mouth, "yeah, I do…but they don't," And then she leaned up softly capturing his lips, her softly glossed lips glided slowly across his own, "they don't"

She pulled away from him and smiled at him sadly, "It'll never work, Derek,"

He stared at her in disbelief, "So…so you're just going to let everyone think…"

'Derek," she said his name with the lips of an angel, it glided out of her mouth, and it made him stop. "Let me go,"

"No…no…no…" He said as he roughly pulled her into him, he tightened his grip on her, "No," He mumbled into her hair.

"Don't," She whispered as she felt his wet lips on her shoulder, and then her neck, and then her jaw, "Don't what," he whispered into her mouth. He watched as a single tear glided down her blushed cheeks, he stooped down low, and gently placed his mouth over it, capturing it in a kiss.

Somewhere of in the distance a wedding bell chimed, and she pulled slowly away from him, he stared at her as tears brimmed over his own eyes, her face listened as glass drops glided down, her wedding dress was rumpled, and her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, as she glanced helplessly at him. They listened as the rain pounded the roof, and the wind howled angrily, and the lightning shook the earth.

"Don't love me,"


End file.
